Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain
Charlie Marshall (born Andrea Labonair) is a main character of The Hollow. She was first introduced as a werewolf and described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Charlie is the mother of the first naturally born tribrid, Elizabeth Chamberlain, the daughter she had with the witch, Dominic Chamberlain. She was the queen of the Crescent Pack and the daughter of Ansel Marshall. History She was born as Andrea Labonair to the two ruling werewolf families of Los Angeles but her mother and father were killed. Christopher Blackwell was able to get her out of town after her parents death. She was adopted by a human family but they kicked her out after her first kill and transformation on a full moon. Charlie had been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. Personality |-|Werewolf= Charlie is described as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Charlie is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She has went so far as to help orchestrate a mass murder (of 12 hybrids she called friends) for no other reason than to simply get the name of her parents. At times she is shown to value her friends but on the other hand, with only a small amount of remorse, is willing to sacrifice those friends to achieve her ends. Her unstoppable passion to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative or immature remarks and behavior. In her own way she is terrified of Dominic, Charlie tries to hide this but Dominic always manages to see right through her. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Charlie was transformed into a hybrid by her daughter's blood. Charlie died shortly after giving birth to her daughter but her daughter's blood was in her system at the time. Charlie goes on a rampage against those for making her give up Elizabeth. She goes down a dark path, becoming ruthless, cold, and cruel. She shows herself with power and will be trying to find out who she is now. Charlie will have a tough time with what she is now as she never wanted to be a vampire. She states that she doesn't feel any better. She wants to go back to being a werewolf as she doesn't want to live as a vampire and hates being one. Dominic takes on a mentoring role, teaching Charlie how to use her new hybrid status to her advantage. Physical Appearance Charlie is a sexy/widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. As a Labonair on her right shoulder there lies the Crescent birthmark. Powers and Abilities |-|Werewolf= As a werewolf, Charlie possessed the standard werewolf powers and abilities. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as she defeated, pregnant, witches that came to kill her and Elizabeth; She uses objects to her advantage. She is very skilled with kick/punch combos Charlie faced, unarmed, four witches armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. During her pregnancy, she didn't transform and due to her daughter and healed faster than a regular werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= After completing her transition, due to her daughter's blood, she now possess all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Weakness |-|Werewolf= Charlie had the typical weaknesses of a non Evolved Werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Charlie has the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Charlie fell pregnant with her baby after her one-night-stand with Dominic. She discovered her pregnancy in Los Angeles and because of her pregnancy she was used by Thomas Chamberlain to build an alliance with the Family Chamberlain Family. Charlie was first worried about becoming a mother and her pregnancy and even considered to abort the fetus. She then learned that she will have a daughter which enjoyed her and she softly prepared herself to become a mother. Charlie even cares about her daughter's survival more that about her own as it can be see when she fought against The Hollow. In order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, Charlie and Dominic decided it was better to send her away to Carson until the city was safe for her to return. After Elizabeth's departure, Charlie falls into depression. She killed Francesca Guerrera, witches of the Los Angeles Coven and even wolves to have her vengeance. She also told to Dominic that she will never find peace and her pain will not fade until she can hold Elizabeth in her arms again. She was finally able to hold her daughter again when she was reunited with Elizabeth. Elizabeth returned home on her mother's wedding day to Dominic Chamberlain and lived in the compound with her mother, father, uncles Thomas and Carson and her grandfather Chris Charlie attempted to run away with Elizabeth due to the increasing danger brought on by Dahlia and Dominic's family. Charlie left a voicemail for Thomas and told him she no longer wanted her daughter to be a Chamberlain. Charlie and Carson were soon found by Dominic. Dominic took custody of their child after placing the Crescent Curse on Charlie and her pack. Charlie was human for only five hours once a month under the full moon, Carson took Elizabeth to see her mother on those occasions. Charlie missed her daughter's first steps due to the Curse, and saw her baby walk for the first time. Charlie regained custody of her baby and moved out to live outside the compound with Elizabeth and Carson, just in eyesight and earshot of Dominic. Charlie briefly returned to the compound but has since left Los Angeles with her daughter and the Chamberlain's in coffins in a sleeping spell. Category:Vampire Category:Werewolf Category:Powerful Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Female